


tonight's the night

by wistfulwatcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Boundaries, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Virginity, communication in relationships is important, virgin!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I—You should know,” she starts, but Cat’s tongue traces the line of her neck and she shudders hard enough to make her words catch. “I’ve never…” Cat’s teeth scrape over her skin. “Before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight's the night

**Author's Note:**

> for supercat march madness (fluff week) and an anon prompt for bad/awkward first time sex on tumblr

“Cat,” Kara is breathless when she pulls herself from Cat’s mouth, her heart pounding. “I—You should know,” she starts, but Cat’s tongue traces the line of her neck and she shudders hard enough to make her words catch. “I’ve never…” Cat’s teeth scrape over her skin. “Before.”

Finally, Cat pauses in her kisses, and meets Kara’s eyes, one brow raised as she fingers the shoulder strap on Kara’s dress. “Been with a woman?” she guesses, and Kara blushes immediately.

“No.” Both of Cat’s brows raise now, her lips curling into a smirk. “I mean yes! I mean—” This is _so much worse_  than she’d anticipated. “I mean… _ever_ ,” she breathes out sharply, forcing herself to finish and tilting her head down in a little plea for Cat to understand. 

“Oh,” she says simply, but the fingers curled under Kara’s dress retreat, and spread out to palm her shoulder instead. Cat’s smirk falls, her brows settle. Kara’s stomach is a mess, she’s never thrown up but she has to imagine that this feeling is a precursor, and it only serves to make her anxiety rise even higher. “I didn’t realize,” Cat adds, and her voice is even, controlled. But her palm slides over Kara’s shoulder softly, back and forth and her thumb brushes just below Kara’s collarbone. 

Kara doesn’t know how to read that reaction—doesn’t know what Cat thinks of her now, if she’s uncomfortable, if Kara was being presumptuous in her assumption that _that_  is where this was even going (even if she knows for a fact that Cat chose tonight because Carter was with his father). After all, this is their first actual date, the first time that _them_  has meant anything more than late-night kisses and hesitant admissions and quick goodbyes and the tiniest of steps toward more. 

But Cat licks her lips slowly, and reaches up for Kara’s chin with her other hand. “Just when I’d assumed I couldn’t be more of a cliche,” she murmurs, and watches Kara’s face carefully as she leans back in for a slower kiss, eyes barely fluttering shut before their lips meet.

It’s soft and it’s warm, and it soothes a little of whatever that sick feeling is in Kara’s stomach. She can’t help but breathe out over Cat’s mouth when they part again, can’t help but follow her as Cat leans back. “Do you want to go home, Kara?”

Cat’s hands are still burning into Kara’s skin, her thumb moving from her chin to the line of Kara’s jaw. Her touch is light, lighter than it’s been since this thing between them started, and it sets Kara right back on edge. She doesn’t _like_  this. Doesn’t like how nervous she is, how messy this is going to get. 

“No,” she admits, and it’s the most courageous she’s been since Supergirl was born. She twists her fingers in the fabric of Cat’s dress, following the curve of her waist up just a bit. Cat shivers, and it gives her the strength to add, “I want to stay.” She swallows, drops her eyes because her cheeks are flaming as she admits, “It’s not that I haven’t _wanted_  to…you know. I just, with my powers, I haven’t ever—I’m…afraid to lose control, I guess.”

Cat’s eyes flash at that, and her lips start to curl up. It makes Kara warm, _warmer_ , and she closes her eyes to focus as she adds, “I don’t know what would happen to my partner.” Her heart is pounding as she opens them. “To you.”

“I see.” She slides a little closer on her couch, until her knee slips between Kara’s, bare skin brushing and feeling, much, much too good already. “First,” she tugs at the strap of Kara’s dress again, this time letting it slip over her shoulder to fall against her arm. “Remind me to come back to that _control_  comment later.” She slips the other strap off of Kara’s arm and settles her hands over Kara’s now-bare shoulders, her dress still held up by the tight bust.

“And second, if you wish to stay, I suppose we can take it slow.” Cat slides her hands behind Kara’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss, hotter and deeper than her last but just that: _slow_. When they part, she whispers over Kara’s ear, “Just this once.”

Kara’s fingers curl into Cat’s waist again and she nods her response to a question Cat didn’t ask. “Come on, Supergirl,” Cat murmurs when she stands up from the couch, reaching for Kara’s hand and tugging on it lightly—not that she could physically move Kara anyway—her direction causing Kara to follow her easily. 

The walk toward Cat’s bedroom is long, _so incredibly long_ , and her heart starts to pound harder and harder with each step. It’s in her ears, it’s _deafening_ , and she can’t sweat but she’s still terrified that her hand feels clammy in Cat’s. 

By the time they reach Cat’s door, all of Kara’s previous courage is gone. She’s as nervous— _more_  nervous, honestly—than she’s ever been in this position with boyfriends in the past. She’s anxious and nervous and can’t stop thinking that this is a mistake, that she’s going to embarrass herself, or hurt Cat, or be _painfully_ unskilled when it comes time to actually touch the woman beside her.

“Kara,” Cat draws her attention, but lets go of her hand as she turns to face Kara, and puts herself between Kara and her bedroom. “I’m sure it’s obvious that I had some _designs_  on our activities tonight,” she tilts her chin up, and seeing her powerful boss and maybe-girlfriend admit that she wants to have sex with Kara, makes her blush at the same time it does settle her just a little. “We don’t need to do this tonight. Or ever, obviously.” Her jaw clenches slightly at the open tone of her voice and she adds. “Though it would be rather a waste, now that I see how nicely you can clean up.”

Kara blushes again, looks down at her silk dress, feels the straps brush her arms still loose from Cat’s teasing, and she _wants_. She wants to follow through, wants to be with someone, be with _Cat_  so badly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she repeats, the safest of her fears to admit, and she waits with bated breath for Cat’s response. In her mind, in late moments alone in her bed, she’s thought about what it might be; heard it a million different ways from _I trust you_  to _you won’t_ to _maybe I’d enjoy that, Kiera_  and she’s never been able to choose a favorite.

“So don’t,” Cat says, and reaches behind her to twist the doorknob open, and this is Kara’s favorite because it’s _real_. 

Cat’s bedroom door slides softly over the carpet until Kara can see Cat’s plush bed behind her and her heart starts to pound again. Harder and harder as Cat pulls Kara in for a kiss, walking them both back to the bed. 

It’s good and it’s sweet and Kara starts to get lost in the taste of Cat’s mouth, her anxiety melting until she feels Cat drop down to the bed, her weight slipping out of Kara’s arms and her fingers tangled in Kara’s hair as she tries to take her with. 

But all Kara can think in that moment is how fragile Cat is, all breakable bone and delicate flesh and human—a _small_  human, at that—vulnerability. She lets Cat fall to the bed and jerks to the side, landing with an _oomph_ , her face in the comforter. 

Cat doesn’t say anything, and Kara looks up with a grimace, embarrassment clear on her face. “I guess those can finally go,” Cat raises a brow, pushing up on her elbows and nodding her head to Kara’s glasses, the frame bent and broken from connecting with the bridge of her nose. 

Cat reaches out with one hand but Kara rolls onto her back, lifting the glasses up and setting them on the nightstand beside Cat’s bed. “Sorry,” Kara murmurs, though she’s not entirely sure why. 

She expects a word of admonishment from Cat, who tells her repeatedly she apologizes too much. But instead Cat is crawling over her, settling her thighs on either side of Kara’s hips and Kara’s face starts to flame again for a different reason. 

Her dress is riding up her thighs, her hair falling away from her face as she looks down at Kara. “How about I stay on top,” she says, and it’s part question, part instruction, and Kara nods. 

“OK,” she says, and rests her hands on Cat’s hips. And blinks up at her. And swallows. 

“Generally I like to have my clothes off when I’m having sex, Kara,” she prompts, and Kara’s hands move over the fabric, down to the bottom of Cat’s dress and she pulls it up to her chest and then over, leaving her in her lace panties and strapless bra. 

She’s stripped in a second, and Kara’s reaching for the band of her bra and popping it open before Cat can settle her hands on Kara’s wrists. “Slower,” Cat says, and Kara realizes as she drops the bra to the bed that Cat is nearly naked on top of her. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asks carefully, eyes searching Cat’s. 

“No,” she says simply, and guides Kara’s hands to her breasts, and bending down to put her face closer to Kara. “But you could savor me a little.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she nods, because that’s _exactly_  what she wants to do. She wants to touch Cat slowly, wants to kiss every inch of her body and has imagined just that a hundred times over. But she _can’t_  get out of her head. 

“You’re beautiful, Cat,” she says, and she means it. But Cat slides off of her lap and settles beside her, so that they aren’t touching. Kara turns to look at her but Cat reaches out and settles her hand on Kara’s chest, a clear order to stay. 

“I want you to close your eyes.” Kara watches Cat, brows furrowing in confusion. But Cat raises a hand and waves it at Kara’s face, and so she does as she’s told, as she always does with Cat. 

“Do you still want to have sex with me, Kara?” she asks, and it could be seductive, it could be heavy, but the question is blunt. Is something she could hear Cat say at work (if she wanted to scandalize the entire company, of course). 

Cat’s not touching her anymore. Her hand has fallen to the bed between them. Cat is giving her a moment, is giving her space. “Yes,” Kara nods. She _does_. With her eyes closed she can let herself picture Cat as she’d been atop her, soft skin and loose curls, putting Kara’s hands on her own breasts and pressing into her. 

“Then I need you to relax. If you don’t want to hurt me,” her voice catches on the words, but Kara can’t think about what that means on top of the rest of this. “If you don’t want to lose your control you need to settle down.”

Her voice is closer now, and she slips against Kara’s side until her body is pressed against Kara’s bare arm. Without pausing, Kara slides her hand onto Cat’s bare hip, and tugs her a little closer. “ _Good_ , Kara,” Cat whispers into her ear, and she sounds a little breathless. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Kara nods, and presses her eyes tighter together. “Have you ever touched yourself?”

Kara’s cheeks flame. She can’t answer, can’t say _yes_  or _when I think of you_  or anything, so she just nods sharply. “How do you like to be touched, Kara?”

And she doesn’t _know_. She knows what it feels like to come, she knows how much pressure to put on her clit and she knows that her stomach is sensitive, but that’s not what she thinks the answer is, even if that’s what Cat is asking. 

Kara opens her mouth but nothing comes out. “I’m going to undress you,” Cat says instead, and Kara nods and whispers _OK_  as Cat pulls her dress down. She tugs it over Kara’s breasts, and Kara tries to arch her back to help her, but Cat hisses and her eyes fly open. 

“It’s fine,” Cat reassures, and settles one hand over Kara’s on her hip, where a bruise is surely forming. Now that Kara’s eyes are open, now that she’s looking at Cat as she undresses her, she can’t look away. 

Instead she swallows and concentrates on Cat as she pulls the dress down and over her hips, leaving her in just her underwear, too. Kara kicks the dress from her ankles to the floor, and she doesn’t know what to do next until Cat slides her hand between Kara’s legs, settling over the damp front of her panties. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?” Cat brushes her fingers over the fabric, and Kara rolls her lips together, nods.

“Um, don’t we, though,” she hesitates, “need protection? A—aren’t there those little gloves…” she trails off and Cat slides her hand away from her center, instead sliding up over her stomach. 

Cat looks at her for a long moment, and Kara starts to panic that Cat is going to laugh. That Cat thinks she’s terribly naive and that her lack of experience, her lack of knowledge about the actual _practice_  of sex is going to ruin everything. 

But Cat’s eyes drop down to her mouth and she props herself back on her elbow to smirk a little at Kara before dipping down for a kiss. Her hand spreads out and settles across Kara’s stomach, holding her up. “I’m assuming your alien invulnerability extends to STIs,” she murmurs, “were I not clean.” Kara flushes now at the implication of her question. 

Cat’s hand slides over to Kara’s waist, stroking the curve there as she asks, “Would you like to wait until we have protection?” It’s not sarcastic, it’s not insulting, and Kara shakes her head. 

“No, Cat,” Kara answers, and Cat slowly resumes her place between Kara’s legs as she throws a leg back over Kara’s to straddle her. Kara watches as she slips her hand beneath the cotton of Kara’s panties, feels as she slides two fingers over her clit. 

Kara jerks, and Cat pitches forward at the movement. It feels _good._ Cat does it again and Kara closes her eyes, tries to concentrate this time on not moving her hips. On keeping her hand flat on Cat’s skin when she settles them on the front of Cat’s thighs.

She wants to touch Cat back, wants to kiss her and palm her skin and see if Cat is just as wet as she is, but she can’t. Not when Cat slides one finger into her, her other hand tugging Kara’s underwear down to her thighs. 

Kara starts to get lost in the sensation, starts to lean into the pleasure building in her. She can feel her toes curl into the comforter, can feel her hips tilt as she lifts her thighs off of her bed.

“Kara,” Cat whispers, pulling out of her and away from her clit until Kara’s eyes open. Cat is pitched forward by the movement, sitting on Kara’s legs and only held up by Kara’s hands still on her thighs. “Relax,” she reminds her, and Kara tries to get her breathing back under control.

“So—“ she starts, but Cat slides two fingers inside of her this time, slowly, teasing at her walls with the tips of her fingers. And Kara moans, low and loud, and her eyes fall shut again because she _wants_  this feeling. She wants to follow it, wants more.

The pleasure builds and builds, and Cat’s pressure on her clit increases until Kara hears a sharp intake of breath that isn’t her own. 

“It’s fine,” Cat says again before Kara can open her eyes to see the bruises she’s making on Cat’s thighs. Her hand pulls away from Kara and she slides off of her lap to lay at her side again. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Cat asks, and Kara thinks she should say yes. That she had a valid reason to be afraid of this, of being intimate with anyone when she can’t safely lose control. 

But Cat’s fingers are warm and wet when they trail over her thigh, wet from _her_ , and her breath catches. She _wants_  to stay, she wants to continue to be with Cat, and maybe it’s selfish when so much of this is a question mark, but she wants Cat to keep touching her. 

Kara reaches up and cups Cat’s jaw, brushes her hair away and pulls her for a kiss. “No,” she whispers across Cat’s lips, and she’s barely said the word before Cat’s stroking her again, and again, and again.

She lets go of Cat’s face, too afraid she’s curl her fingers into Cat’s jaw. She keeps her hands on either side of her, clutching the bed, but it’s not what she wants. She’s _frustrated_  because she wants things to be as easy as they’ve always been in her mind. Wants to be able to clutch at Cat and gasp against her skin and she can’t stop focusing on keeping herself in check.

Kara reaches for Cat’s hand and pushes it away softly, turns on her side to face Cat. “I _can’t_ ,” she admits and swallows hard. 

For a moment, Cat looks hurt. “Is it—” she cuts herself off, and Kara shakes her head. It’s the most insecure face Kara has ever seen Cat make, and it breaks her heart a little.

“No, it’s—it’s me. I don’t…I’m scared. I can’t focus.” Cat rests her hand on Kara’s hip and strokes the skin there. It feels nice. Simple. “I want you, Cat. You have no idea how long I’ve—“

Kara cuts herself off, and Cat gives her a moment before she scoots closer, and pulls Kara in for a kiss. It’s chaste, just Cat’s lips pressed against hers for a long moment. When she lets Kara go, she pulls back enough to meet Kara’s eyes, and look at her for a long moment. 

“Hmmm, your first time being a disaster? Looks like you’ve found a cliche of your own, darling.” Kara can’t help it, she breathes out a laugh of relief. And Cat responds with a careful smile of her own—Kara is almost certain Cat’s ego has taken a hit, no matter how she tries to mask it. Kara finds it hard to believe that Cat has ever failed to make someone come undone beneath her, and Kara isn’t crazy about being her first.

“Do…do you want me to go?” Kara asks tentatively, and can’t stop herself from reaching out to run a hand over Cat’s bare arm. If this is going to be the last time she gets to touch her like this, she wants just a moment longer.

“You could,” Cat nods. “Or you could stay the night.” She strokes up Kara’s waist, thumb teasing the underside of Kara’s breast intimately, but without intent. 

“And sleep?” Kara asks, the idea of holding Cat in her arms soothing her. 

“For starters,” she teases, and slides out of the bed. She’s still bare from the waist up, barely covered from the waist down, and Kara can’t help but watch her as she moves to her dresser and pulls out a nightgown. It’s cotton, pretty but plain, and it falls to Cat’s knees. It’s not what Kara would have expected at all, it’s _comfortable_ , and if she chose it to make Kara feel the same, it’s working.

She brings another to Kara, and she slips it on gratefully, feeling exposed after everything. Cat pulls at the blankets, and Kara slips her panties back up her thighs as she scoots herself under the covers. 

Kara wants to thank her, but the words feel wrong, and so she just settles down on Cat’s pillow and waits for Cat to lay down beside her. “I suppose you’re a snuggler,” Cat murmurs, one brow raised, but it lacks most of her usual bite. 

Not to mention that she doesn’t wait for an answer, just slides up against Kara and settles her head on her shoulder, her hand on Kara’s bare arm. “In the morning,” Cat starts, and for a moment Kara panics that the rest of that sentence will be _you’d better not be here_. 

But she finishes with, “We’ll talk,” and tilts her head up to Kara. “And perhaps try again,” she brushes her fingers over the bared skin of Kara’s upper chest.

“Yeah?” Kara asks, and she settles her arm around Cat, her hand on her hip. 

“I believe I’ve told you before, Supergirl,” her tone is patronizing, but her eyes are soft in the low light of the bedside lamp she’s left on. “I don’t believe in failure.”


End file.
